


Renewed

by TvSoup



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Gen, God help us all Monopoly is played, Monopoly is played, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, a light and sweet short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvSoup/pseuds/TvSoup
Summary: Sue is Manananggal and when she had been cast out, the lodge had been there for her when she needed it the most. It had been a stable place, a sanctuary. She wasn’t sure what how she would describe the lodge now, or its strange, erratic and very new Pine Guard then Monopoly happened.





	Renewed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VigilantShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantShadow/gifts).



The silence of the lodge is interrupted. The quiet conversation and turning of pages is broken by the front doors being flung open. Sue looks up along with many of the residents of the lodge when Aubrey, practically glowing, bursts through the open door with Duck and Ned trailing in her wake. They beeline straight for the kitchen and greet Barclay warmly and loudly. Through the door Sue catches the smell of something rich with spice and tomatoes and can see Barclay grin in response. 

Humans

Sue had never really considered a possible future where so many humans knew who she really was. Even as Manananggal sylphs became fewer in number than they had been hundreds of years ago, she had never envisioned a future where anything like the lodge existed.

Humans had proven time and time again they had little empathy for the Other. And that wasn’t even calculating for the long history between the two worlds and all the spilled blood that spanned between them. 

Trusting Mama had been difficult.

A decision fueled by desperation.

There is a small whirlwind of activity when they come back out of the kitchen with a small hill of sandwiches and a stack of plates. Aubrey begins offering the food to anyone who so much looks in her direction and people find themselves handing sandwiches to the others, unsure how they even have gotten them in the first place. Everyone settles down and begins to eat.

Mama had found Sue in dire straits. Borneo had been a complete and utter disaster and she still woke to the memory of the smell of her own flesh burning. Adjusting had been difficult. The lodge was safe but it also was so very small compared to the world.

A community designed cage. 

Through the years life had become predictable, easy to bear but the fear of discovery had never really left.

Mama was exception to the rule, but then... she wasn’t anymore.

And this new Pine Guard was something else entirely. 

There is a noisy clatter, and the new members of the Pine Guard sit up in surprise as their sandwiches and table are suddenly inundated with a cloud of tiny strips of paper.

Wait no. Miniature fake money. 

“Let's do this!” Aubrey battle cries as she hoists a brightly decorated box over her head. 

Duck picks some of the fake money off his sandwich, as Ned begins chuckling darkly,

“You know not what you have wrought upon yourself!”

Sue watched as sandwiches were shoved aside. It's a game apparently, and a colorful board is laid out. Duck frowns as he very seriously considers a small metal cat, and Ned deals out the paper money. Somehow ending up with more than everyone else.

The room’s atmosphere descends into a cheerful chaos. Money is dealt and traded and Ned gets called out multiple times for cheating.

“That house has always been there! Do you have the audacity to accuse me of cheating?” 

“Why yes, Ned, that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Which is apparently why Ned’s tiny top hat is now going back to jail.

Aubrey creates new rules to “make things more interesting” so often that Duck gives up keeping track and appears to have resigned himself to ignoring the now sixteenth collapse of Wall Street and the fourth collapse of the black market.

The table has become the center of attention of the lodge. Residents sit and talk with each other, while watching the action. Their faces reflect the merriment of the competing players.

“Asteroid mode!”

Quarters and other change begin hailing down on the tiny red houses and occasionally on Ned and Duck as well.

Ned reaches for the stack of money on the board,

“I file for my insurance!”

Only for Duck to smack his hand and grab Ned’s tiny metal top hat, returning it to its home, in jail.

“I don’t know how yet but insurance fraud!”

“Son of a Bitch!” 

Sue is drawn into the game and its ensuing chaos and it's impossible to miss the way that Barclay, the way they all, seem to slow just a bit as they walk into the room. How the residents almost have to take a moment just to soak in the vitality that poured off every action performed. She feels… warmth within this room speaking of promise of safety, and the fear fades just a little to somewhere outside in the world. It is a marvel considering just how recently it had been that these walls had been violated by The Water Abomination. Now it seems to be nothing more than a simple and harmless memory. 

“GIANT RABBIT ATTACK!” In a moment of curiosity over the noise and bustle, Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD. hops onto the table introducing himself into the middle of the game and The Pine Guard are frantically attempting to keep their pieces and places on the board. 

“HE CAME FROM OUTER SPACE!”

“My Hotels!”

By the point that they are able to pull the rabbit off, they watch helplessly as several hundred dollars disappear into his mouth.

In the commotion, the tiny tin top hat makes a jailbreak and does laps around the board. 

Ned now appears to have more money on him in various places than there is on the board. 

For all that they had done wrong, every single one of their actions breathed safety and life. 

Playing a board game. When they talked and argued. When they ran through the lodge with determination in every line of their face. Determination to save them. This Pine Guard had fought so hard  **for them.** To  **protect** them. 

To give them hope.

With Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD. tucked under her arm, Aubrey is now yelling for Revolution and money is now truly everywhere. Ned is giving a deep belly laugh and Duck just grins.

Sue’s smiling, along with many in the room. 

Maybe

Maybe she misjudged.

Maybe there are possibilities and paths that no one yet has thought to take.

How magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Here some lovely art done by the fantastic sapphic-taz!!  
> https://sapphic-taz.tumblr.com/post/183597699357/my-part-for-the-amnestyminibang-from-a-fic-by


End file.
